Three Paths
by Willowhomes012
Summary: The first five regions have been connected to form the World Continent. In Pallet Town, three aspiring trainers set out to win it all. [Not really good at writing but I hope you all enjoy!]


**Three Paths**

**A/N : Hello readers! This is my first fanfiction and there will be mistakes. I'm also not really good at writing. Review to tell me if there are mistakes. Constructive criticism is welcome and I hope you all enjoy!**

**P.S : This story will be told from three different perspectives. The point of views will be, in order, Diamond, Gary then Tanith. There will be a chapter for each perspective.**

**P.P.S : This story involves only Kanto to Unova pokemon. I do not really know how to integrate Kalos stuff into a fanfiction, and my friends do not play Pokemon X or Y. [My friends are helping me write this.]**

**P.P.P.S : This chapter has been rewritten, and if any of you guys can suggest ideas to make it better, feel free to review and tell me those ideas.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon or two of the main characters and their pokemon team. They belong to Gamefreak and both of my friends, respectively. **

**Chapter 1 : Separate Ways [Diamond]**

* * *

><p>"Now Choose! Before I lose my patience!" the professor demanded, his intimidating presence now filling the room. The three children scanned the fifteen pokemon in front of them, debating on their choices. One of them, a well-built male took a step front and pointed at a turtle-like pokemon with a green leaf sprouting out of its head.<p>

"Turtwig, a very powerful grass type if trained well. Good choice Diamond!" Diamond nodded, taking the Turtwig's ball and five other empty ones. Next, a lanky boy with pale skin and short black hair pointed at one of the first three, a lizard with a flame blazing on its tail.

"Charmander, a strong fire type. Good choice Gary!"Gary smirked taking all six pokeballs and strapping them onto his belt. He cooed the Charmander over to himself as they waited for the last one to make her choice. After what seemed like hours, she pointed at the sad-looking Mudkip, which then jumped into her arms, offering a hug of sorts. She smiled.

"Mudkip, a water type with great versatility. A very good choice Tanith!" Tanith did the same, taking all six balls and putting them in a pouch strapped to her belt. Before they could leave, the professor stopped them, taking out three black electronic devices, before handing them out.

"This is the pokedex. It's a portable encyclopedia on the pokemon in this region. I need you to help me collect information on the pokemon in the World Region, how they've changed since the joining of the five regions. I leave this task to you, but remember, have fun and take care of yourseves." A rare smile appeared on the professors face as he waved goodbye, praying that no evil would take interest In the three friends. How wrong he was.

"Guess I'll see you guys on the other side then! Better be quick, 'cause I'm going to beat you senseless in the league soon!" Gary shouted, charging towards the middle lane of the crossroads.

"Left, or right?" the quiet girl asked, gaining her answer as her friend took off on the right lane. She sighed, taking her time as she strolled on the right lane, her Mudkip following from behind.

* * *

><p>Diamond was troubled. He simply did not know which gym in the western part of the World Continent to tackle first. He was thinking about taking on Wallace first, due to the type advantage his Turtwig had. However, getting rid of Koga first seemed to appeal to him, but first, he needed to catch another pokemon. After all, to qualify for the League's first gym challenge, he needed to have two pokemon. He looked at his map, intent on finding a faster way to Fuchsia City and found one, through the snowy mountain pass. It would help his Turtwig resist ice-type moves, at leaset a bit more, so he wasn't picky. He stopped, almost forgetting to scan his pokemon. In a few seconds, his pokedex had completed the scan, reading it out in a male voice.<p>

"_No. 387 Turtwig, The Tiny Leaf Pokemon._

_Grass Type._

_The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the soil should feel moist._

_This pokemon is male._

_This pokemon has the ability Overgrow, and the hidden ability Shell Armor._

_This pokemon has the moves Tackle, Earth Power and Withdraw. Note, Earth Power is an egg move."_

Turtwig could take down the first pokemon he encountered on the snowy route, he hoped, at least. By the time he got to the chilly mountain pass, however, three hours had past and he was tired, his legs wobbling like jelly.

"Let's take a rest Turtwig. We need all the strength we need to get through that mountain." Diamond said, sitting down at the base of a large tree opposite the road. He had only encountered a few weak Rattatas and Pidgeys on the way here, and though it gave his happy-go-lucky Turtwig a lot of experience, he was waiting for a real challenge.

"An Ice type would be a lot better." He thought, as his shivering pokemon followed him into the cold road. As soon as he thought that, a pokemon resembling a snow tree appeared, two-thirds brown and one-third white. A male Snover, one that was pretty low leveled, he guessed. It was scanning a few human footprints, and he took his chance to call out an attack, surprising the Snover.

"Alright Turtwig! This is our first battle! Use Earth Power on that Snover!" Turtwig channeled his energy into the ground, causing stones of every shape and size to pelt the snow tree pokemon, dealing quite a lot of damage. In rage, Snover immediately sent out a Powder Snow, dealing super effective damge to the grass type. Quickly, the Snover charged, hoping to end the battle with a Skull Bash, however, anticipating this, Turtwig dodged to the side.

His worry dissipating slowly, he called for one last attack,"Turtwig, use Tackle and don't stop!" The injured pokemon did as commanded, slamming into the Snover, causing bruises to appear all over its body. It tried to fight back, but the relentless assault stopped it, causing it to get weaker and weaker. Finally seeing a chance, Diamond threw an empty pokeball, successfully catching the near-fainted pokemon.

"Alright! Now let's see what the pokedex says!" Scanning the creature, the pokedex spoke once again.

"_No. 459 Snover, The Frost Tree Pokemon._

_Grass/Ice Type_

_Seemingly curious about people, they gather around footsteps they find on snowy mountains._

_This pokemon is male._

_This pokemon has the ability Snow Warning and the hidden ability Soundproof._

_This pokemon has the moves Powder Snow, Leer, Razor Leaf and Skull Bash. Note, Skull Bash is an egg move."_

"_This pokemon is strong, no doubt about it"_ Diamond thought, healing his Turtwig with a spare potion. Before he continued on, he wanted to get acquainted with his new friend, whom he healed with another potion.

"You okay?"he asked the newly-caught pokemon, who nodded in response. It stood up, from its sitting position on the ground, ready to follow Diamond through the harsh weather.

* * *

><p>"That's the eighth trainer we've fought! How many of these are they. Why won't they stop coming!"Diamond cried, rocking himself back and forth as he rested after defeating the trainer.<p>

"Hey you, yes you! I challenge you to a battle!"Another trainer shouted, sending out a Sneasel.

"NOOOOOOO! WHY WON'T IT STOP!"

* * *

><p>Eleven battles later, both exhausted trainer and pokemon had reached the end of the path. Cheering in happiness, they headed straight to the Pokemon Center, Diamond wanting to heal his pokemon for the Gym Battle.<p>

"Are you okay?"Nurse Joy asked as he handed her his pokeballs. Diamond nodded, gaining his pokeballs back after a quick healing session. Looking at both of his higher-leveled pokemon, he knew he was ready for the battle.

He walked towards the general direction of the Gym, according to the eccentric Nurse Joy, both his pokemon following behind him. Soon, he reached it, his hands sweaty from nervousness. Opening the large doors, he was greeted by a man in his late thirties, wearing a full body ninja suit with a purple scarf.

"Welcome to my gym. State your name, hometown and number of badges."

"Diamond, Pallet Town and 0 badges, sir." He told the man. Koga gestured towards a trainer box opposite him, and the referee appeared, cheerily announcing the match.

"This match will be a two on two singles battle between Koga, the Fuchsia Gym Leader and Diamond, the challenger. Only the challenger is allowed to switch pokemon."

"Go Snover!" Diamond called, sending out his cheery pokemon. Meanwhile, Koga sent out his low leveled Koffing, confident it would put its opponent down quickly.

"Alright Snover! Use Skull Bash, then follow up with Icy Wind once you get out of its range!" Diamond's Snover hurt the opponent severely with a Skull Bash, before backing up and using Icy Wind to try and finish off its enemy. However, Koffing managed to dodge aside and spit out its Sludge attack, causing massive damage to Snover due to the super effective attack. A purple aura appeared around Snover, signifying that it was poisoned. However, Diamond had prepared for this.

"Eat that Pecha Berry now!"He stated, his pokemon doing as it was told. The aura disappeared, but not until Koffing had fired another sludge attack.

"Good, Sludge, again." Koga ordered, his pokemon already spitting out the poisonous substance.

"Dodge Snover! Then, use Icy Wind to finish it off!" However, the panicking Diamond underestimated the speed of the Koffing. It managed to dodge the Icy Wind before throwing out another Sludge. Hit by four super effective attacks in a row, the Snover dropped to the ground, its eyes replaced with swirls.

"Challenger! Please choose your next pokemon!" the referee continued, stunned by the quick match. Diamond nodded, this time wary as he sent out his starter.

"Use Earth Power!"

"Use Sludge, then use defense curl to block that Turtwig's's attack!" the ninja commanded. The Sludge once again dealt massive damage to the Turtwig, but did not do as much damage as before. However, Earth Power dealt enough damage to end the Koffing, said pokemon too slow to block the attack.

"Gym Leader Koga! Please choose your next pokemon!" Koga sent out a Grimer, intent on finishing the match once and for all.

"Use Poison Sting on that Turtwig."The ninja commanded, and Grimer obeyed, causing needles of poison shot out at the grass type. Noticing the danger, Diamond screamed for his pokemon to move aside. Turtwig was too slow however, and two needles sunk into its skin, causing it to bleed profusely.

"End it with Sludge."Koga continued, seeing his pokemon defeat the opponents, or so he thought. A bright light surrounded Turtwig, and Diamond already had his pokedex out, scanning the pokemon.

"_No.388 Grotle, The Grove Pokemon._

_Grass Type_

_It knows where pure water wells up. It carries fellow pokemon there on its back._

_This pokemon is male._

_This pokemon has the ability Overgrow and the hidden ability, Shell Armor._

_This pokemon has the moves Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Earth Power."_

"Nice one Grotle! You evolved!" Diamond was proud of his pokemon, "Now use Earth Power!" Grotle slammed the ground with unbelievable force, sending huge stones at the panicking Grimer. Due to the boost in stats as it evolved, it was able to take the Grimer down in that one move, surpising both challenger and Gym Leader.

"It seems that I was overconfident. I have learnt my lesson, and you deserve this badge."Diamond was handed the Soul Badge by Koga, his happiness shooting off the charts. He was tempted to hug his pokemon after he had gotten Toxic from Koga, but he refrained from doing so, knowing that both his pokemon needed rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Less than 2000 words! Not really happy about this chapter because I think the battle parts suck. Need some reviews to tell me what you guys think. BTW, updates will be irregular because I have school, and you never know when your teachers give you thousands of homework pages.**


End file.
